Only Human
by Blade100
Summary: A virus is spreading through Earth. Blade100 suddenly has more control over his powers, and a strange new attitude. A four way war between those infected by the virus, the Military, Dragon, the Hyper Force, and Blade, and Blade100.
1. Mystery

A/N No comments today guys, sorry. This came to me after 4 hours in a car.

I own only Me, Blade, Liz, D, and the like, not Dragon or her Ocs. R n R

Mystery

"So how are you guys enjoying Earth?" Dragon asked.

"It is a most interesting planet. Tell me, what is this it called again?" Antauri asked.

"People call it, New York City," Blade answered.

"Its also called New York, New York, since the state it's in is called New York," Liz added.

"… So is there an old York?" Sprx asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Right, and over here we have a Movie Theater, where people can watch new movies," Matt explained.

"Hey guys! Can we see this?" Otto asked, pointing at a sign of the movie, Cloverfield.

"I think that's a little too scary for you, Otto," Nova laughed.

"Is not!"

"Hey Blade?" Dragon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Blade100?"

"Dunno. Come to think of it, he's been gone for about a week. Wonder where he ran off to?"

"I'm sure he's fine, you know him, and probably just got himself stuck in a small problem again!" Matt said.

Just as he said that, they heard footsteps. Everyone turned to an alleyway and saw a man in ragged clothes walk out.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Sprx asked.

"…"

"Hey! I asked are you okay?"

"RAAAAAGGHHH!"

The man jumped forward and tackled Sprx to the ground. Suddenly a large cut on his head opened to reveal it was a second mouth. Not only that, but his eyes were blood red and teeth were razor sharp.

"AHHH! Magna T-"

BAM!

The monster like being was suddenly blasted off, and it hit the ground. Our heroes turned to see two familiar beings.

"Theta? Beta?" Dragon asked as the two Agents came out of the alleyway. "What are you doing here?! What's going on?!"

Theta said nothing. He just got a laser pistol out and shot the monster again, whether as a precaution of just to have some fun over killing.

"Cleaning up. Follow us," Theta ordered.

"Why should we?" Nova asked.

"Cause if ya don't, you'll have to fight more of these things on your own! Plus you'll have to deal with Bl-"

"Beta. That's enough. Now please follow us," Theta repeated.

Our Heroes reluctantly did and walked to them. Theta got out a car key and pressed a button on it. Suddenly a black hovercraft appeared above everyone and shot a beam down, making them disappear.

Suddenly they were inside a tent with various soldiers around them. The troops looked at them, but soon turned away to get back to their computer or something.

"What is this place?" Gibson asked.

"Our base of operation against the Infected."

"What?" Dragon asked. "Who's the Infected?"

"… Remember that serum that gave Blade100 his powers? To grow spikes and absorb mass?" Beta asked.

"Yeah…"

"We tried giving it to one of our Agents. For some odd reason, he was unable to control it, and escaped. We tracked him all the way here."

"And that was him? So he's dead?" Chiro asked.

"No. We've learned he's become a virus, and is beginning to infect the population. What you saw was an Infected. Oddly enough, Blade100 seems to be the only one able to control the serum," Theta explained.

"YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS! Don't you?!" Blade realized.

"….Soldier," Theta said.

"Yes sir?"

"Locate the Prototype."

"Yes sir."

"Prototype? What is that Blade100's codename for you?" Dragon asked.

"Drag-"

"My friend is not one of your lose experiments!"

Theta suddenly dashed forward and grabbed Dragon's shoulders. "Listen here. You're 'friend' has become a traitor. I don't know how or why, but Blade100's betrayed us. We began tracking him five days ago, and he now has a lot more control over his powers."

"Sir! We got him!"

"Good, let's go."

* * *

"Well?" Chiro asked. "Where is he?"

"There!" Beta yelled as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. They then turned to see a figure running at amazing speeds.

"That's Blade100?" Blade asked.

"Yes."

Blade100 ran at amazing speeds, and speeded right past them, not even noticing.

"He's moving atleast 60 mph!" Gibson cried out.

"He's headed right for that building!" Liz realized.

"He's going to ram right through it!" Chiro said.

"Not exactly," Theta corrected as Blade100 suddenly jumped and began running up the side of the building.

"I got him! Vertical Chariot Saws!" Otto yelled. (So I don't remember the real name, so?) Otto then placed one saw behind, and the other in front and he was speeding forward, and followed Blade100 up the building.

Soon the two were neck and neck.

"Blade100! Stop! Its me! Otto!"

That's when Otto realized something. Blade100 was dressed just like Night, his evil clone! Or this was Night, hard to tell.

He had a black vest, white jacket and hood, black pants and shoes. But when Otto looked into his eyes they were Blade100's light brown eyes, not Night's red eyes.

"Blade100?!"

Suddenly Blade100 stopped and flipped off the wall of the building and went plummeting to the ground. He then landed with a thunderous crash and made a small crater.

"Blade100! What the heck are you doing!?!" Dragon asked as she and the others ran over.

The being looked at them and placed his hands on the ground.

"MOVE!" Theta yelled and made everyone scatter as spikes came out of the ground, nearly killing them.

"What are you doing!?" Matt yelled. "Remember us?! Your friends!?" Matt angrily yelled.

Flashback

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Matt asked.

Flashback 2

"I hate you."

End Flashback

Blade100 growled in range and his hand turned into a tentacle and he grabbed Matt's neck with it. He began chocking him, but the tentacle was sliced off as Dragon cut it with her sword.

Blade100 growled and turned his hands into blades. Their blades then slammed into the others as they fought. Blade100 pushed Dragon off and quickly ran off into an alleyway, with our heroes following.

Soon he stopped as he reached a dead end and Dragon, Blade, and the others cornered him.

"Blade100, its us. Stop running, and start talking," Liz begged. "We can talk this out. Just put your… arms down, and come here."

Blade100 slowly walked forward and held his hand out. The others slowly moved forward as well. The shapeshifter reached his hand out and…

Grabbed a dumpster and slammed it into our heroes, pinning them to the wall.

He then jumped high into the air and disappeared.

"…"

"…"

"Now what?" Beta asked.

"What could make Blade100 do this!?!" Blade yelled as he pushed the dumpster off.

"Who knows? Maybe he's losing control of his powers, or maybe he's lost his mind to Night or Axel, his little other personalities. The point is, he's as bad as the virus that's based on him," Theta said.

"…You're going to need help," Matt said.

"…Don't slow us down."

"Where do we start?" Chiro asked

End


	2. Things Only Get Worst

A/N No comments again. Read and Dragon? WE LOVE YOU!!

Now shut up and read!

Things Only Get Worst

"Tell me Theta, what exactly is this virus like?" Gibson asked.

"It almost seems like a living thing, a parasite at times. So far it seems drawn to darkness, water, and living organics."

"It's almost night… what will that do?" Matt asked as he looked at the sun go down

"Don't worry, we placed heavy duty defense barricading it, if it moves, we'll open fire."

"And the normal people?" Dragon asked. "Civilians?"

"We evacuated many of them telling them it's a chemical spill."

"Seems like you got all your bases covered," Blade commented.

"Sir!" a soldier said running over. "It's the Prototype!"

"Except that. We don't have that covered," Beta joked.

* * *

"How is that whenever we look for him, he never turns up?" Liz asked as they walked around the desolate. "Knowing our luck he'll appear when we last know it!"

"RAAAAGGGHH!"

"Was that Blade100?" Beta asked.

"RAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!"

"RAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!"

"Not unless he has a new friend," Dragon said getting her sword out.

Out in the distance two large beasts, resembling gorillas appeared. Except these beasts had spikes on their back, shoulders, fist, and head. Its skin had turned into a strong pale shell, with black veins visible on it.

"I'm guessing the Virus got to the zoo," Matt joked as the two beasts charged at them.

"Monkeys Mobilize!" Chiro commanded. "Chiro Spearo!" the boy yelled and launched a lighting bolt at one of the beasts. The blasts hit the beast and made covered it in smoke.

When the smoke left, the beast was still alive and charging faster.

"I think you just made it mad!" Liz yelled.

"Knuckle Duster!" Nova yelled, charging at the beasts. She then slammed her giant fists into the Infected Apes and sent them spiraling into a building. "Ha! That all they got?"

"Hey, sweet cheeks! Think you can take them?" Sprx asked, seeing something advancing from the shadows.

The group then saw a mass of people who resembled the Infected that attacked Sprx. Their fingers were sharp, like laws and blood flowed down their teeth. Their clothes ragged and they glared at our heroes like predators.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Blade yelled as they were quickly surrounded.

"RAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

"Yeesh Dragon, you check your throat, lately?" Sprx joked.

"Idiot, that wasn't me! Look!"

Blade100 jumped from a nearby rooftop and suddenly a thin web appeared from his pits and he flew down and tackled some of the Infected.

"He can fly!?" Chiro gasped.

"You know…I wouldn't be surprised if he grew spider legs or something!" Sprx groaned, kicking an Infected.

Suddenly Blade100 let out a roar and four long spider like legs came out of his back. He then used three to help him stand tall, and used the other one to slice and dice the Infected.

"You had to say it," Matt groaned.

"Blade100!" Dragon yelled. "Can you hear me?" Dragon asked, sheathing her sword.

Blade100 looked at her and he stopped fighting. Suddenly his spider legs went back into his back and he walked up to Dragon. The two looked at one another for a few minutes.

"Blade100?"

"RAGGGHHHH!" the boy cried and suddenly his hands turned black with shiny silver spikes coming out of it, making his hands grow big and turn into claws.

He then grabbed behind Dragon and crushed an Infected's head in his claw. He then let out a roar and a series of tentacles came out of his body and grabbed the dead bodies of the Infected and brought them to him, where he absorbed them into his skin.

"Gross…" Liz commented.

"Back up is coming in," Beta shouted, pointing at two helicopters, soaring through the air. "Contain the Prototype!" He yelled over the radio.

"Hey! He just saved my life!" Dragon yelled. "And now you're going to capture him?" Dragon asked.

"Yep," Beta and Theta smiled.

Gun shots flew at Blade100 and hit his rock hard skin. He looked up to see the helicopters opening fire upon him and he growled at them, angrily. Suddenly Blade100 jumped into the air and grabbed on to one of the helicopters.

He then jumped in and kicked the pilot out. He then grabbed the co-pilot and snapped his neck, and absorbed him into his mass.

"Copter 2, open fire!" Theta ordered over the radio.

"WHAT?!" everyone, except Beta yelled.

"You're going to kill him!" Nova accused.

"If we must," Theta said.

The other copter quickly opened fire and began tearing the copter Blade100 was in apart. The insanity filled boy just roared and piloted his copter towards the other, making the two collided in a fiery explosion.

"He knows how to pilot a copter?" Otto asked.

"Hmm…" Gibson whispered. "It seems he not only collects the mass of an organic, but their memories! That explains how he was able to pilot the copter so easy!"

"He's coming down!" Beta yelled as Blade100 fell back to Earth. But suddenly, between his armpit and forearm, a long black and red flap appeared, and allowed Blade100 to glide in the air.

"…This is going to be harder than I thought," Dragon groaned, laying on the ground. "H can fly, grow legs, make claws, what was IN THAT SERUM!?"

"Government property," Theta explained. "We'll get him back though. Come on. Let's get back to work."

"Hey, boss," Beta smiled. "Company," he said, nodding his head in the direction of ten Infected Gorillas.

"How many gorillas are in New York?" Matt asked everyone got their weapons out and prepared to fight.

**END**


End file.
